


No Second Troy

by Veeta



Category: London Spy
Genre: AU, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeta/pseuds/Veeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Греция, поэзия и никаких сундуков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Second Troy

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Secret Valentine в сообществе Анонимный Kingsman, выкладывается только сейчас, потому что почему бы и нет.  
> Название взято из одноимённого стихотворения Йейтса (именно о нём и будет говорить Алекс), а также оно нетонко намекает на песню Эда "Helen Of Troy".  
> Визуал - http://s020.radikal.ru/i701/1602/87/137d5779c188.jpg

Дэнни не помнит ни одно Дня Святого Валентина в его жизни, который бы прошёл идеально. Разве что искренние детские валентинки в младшей школе оставили приятные воспоминания. Но на этом всё: бойфренды Дэнни считали его слишком романтичным или недостаточно серьёзным (Дэнни признавал, что так оно и было), слишком навязчивым или недостаточно открытым. Его отношения часто были на грани, потому что он любил любить. Ему нравились первые месяцы отношений, когда все казалось безоблачным и абсолютно счастливым, рутина же повергала его в скуку и грусть. С Алексом всё вышло иначе. Алекс и был другим.

Дэнни абсолютно не знает, чем Алекс увлекается. Он спокойно относится к искусству, слушает классическую музыку и редко смотрит кино. Единственное, что привлекает внимание Дэнни в квартире Алекса - сборник древнегреческих мифов. Мифы смотрятся чужеродно среди технической литературы и прочих учебных книг, словно бы яркое место в черно-белой картине. 

Однако чем больше Дэнни думает о Древней Греции и Алексе, тем больше понимает, как бы он туда хорошо вписался с его умом, мировоззрением, и, конечно же, внешностью. Дэнни, не зная Алекса, не сказал бы, что тот относится к его “типу”. Дэнни любит глянцевую видимую красоту, и Алекс очаровывает его постепенно. Сначала - его доброта и сюрреалистическая встреча на мосту заставляют Дэнни искать его снова; затем - голос, глубокий и мягкий; позже - фигура; ещё позже - красота, на которую Дэнни только сейчас обращает внимание. Алексу действительно место в Древней Греции, решает Дэнни, смотря в который раз на его кудри, золотистую кожу и точёный профиль. Он может представить его за математическими трудами в окружении других таких же мыслителей на какой-нибудь террасе, под шум моря и запах фруктов, под звуки арфы и аромат благовоний.  
Дэнни же целиком и полностью принадлежит XXI веку.

Дэнни ненавязчиво завязывает разговор о путешествиях и упоминает Грецию ради реакции Алекса, и в тот момент, когда глаза Алекса загораются неподдельным интересом, Дэнни уже знает, как провести День Святого Валентина. Дэнни нравится, что они не выбирают романтичный Париж, шумный Лас-Вегас или пляжи Гоа. 

***

Дэнни был прав - Алекс действительно принадлежит Греции. А ещё он принадлежит Дэнни, и Дэнни тоже влюбляется в Грецию.

***

В Греции жарко, даже слишком жарко на вкус Дэнни, но Дэнни с готовностью отвечает на объятия Алекса, когда они любуются на освещённый солнцем акрополь. Когда они сидят на берегу моря. Когда Алекс выходит из душа и снимает полотенце, и Дэнни, смотря на его тело, не может удержаться от очередного сравнения с идеальными формами статуй. 

***

Одним вечером, за бокалом вина, Алекс читает стихотворение для Дэнни. Это настолько не в его стиле, что Дэнни даже пропускает первые пару строк, ошеломлённый. В их паре романтиком был Дэнни, но он совсем не против увидеть эту сторону в Алексе. Алекс читает стихотворение о Елене Троянской, с яростной красотой и острым умом, не подходящем её времени. Дэнни очарован; Дэнни понимает, как близко это Алексу. Алекс рассказывает неторопливо и с апломбом, и Дэнни уверен, что даже меню на греческом он прочитает с такой же сосредоточенностью и чувственностью. Спустя пару минут Алекс ему это доказывает, и Дэнни смеётся от того, насколько привлекательно может звучать название рыбного блюда на незнакомом ему языке. 

***

Дэнни не удивлён, когда Алекс начинает рассказывать о Греции так, будто всегда тут жил. Он не пытается приукрасить факты и как-то сделать свой рассказ выразительнее, но всё, что он говорит, Дэнни слушает с удовольствием и легкой улыбкой, на которую Алекс всегда отвечает.

Греция похожа на праздник, и менее всего Дэнни хочет возвращаться обратно в Англию. Но Англия принимает их солнцем, и c Дэнни ещё не сошёл непривычный для него загар, и Алекс удивительно расслабленный, и на их прикроватном столике лежит сборник мифов, купленная в Афинах античная ваза и билеты на Родос.

**Author's Note:**

> На ФБ - https://ficbook.net/readfic/4308817


End file.
